Crossing Timelines
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. When The Doctor takes Martha back to 2005 to meet Rose, he gets the time and date wrong. This leaves The Doctor and Martha at Rose's flat with The Ninth Doctor. What will happen when Rose starts to figure things out and starts asking questions?


It was just another day of traveling for The Doctor and Martha as the TARDIS had landed just moments ago and The Doctor had stepped out of the wooden blue box, with his hands tucked in to his coat pockets. Martha came out behind him and pulled the TARDIS door shut, then walked to stand beside The Doctor, who's hair was blowing gently in the breeze and his coat flapped against his legs. Martha looked around as The Doctor looked around too and then he turned to her with that usual cheeky grin on his face, which Martha loved to see him do.

"So where are we?" Martha asked curiously.

The Doctor didn't answer her, he just stared at the building in front of him, holding back the pain that was inside his chest, fighting back the tears that tried to escape from his eyes and that made his eyes sting. Martha looked around once more but she looked closely at her surroundings, she was standing outside a building of flats that were going to be knocked down soon so a local shop could be made. She didn't recognise the building of flats at all but she could tell that The Doctor did as she saw his jaw was locked and he gulped audibly as he looked at it.

"Doctor, where are we?" Martha asked once again.

"Come on, I'll tell you," The Doctor nodded as he set off walking.

Martha followed close behind as he walked closer to the flats and he looked up at it as he let out a deep sigh. He stopped at the door of the flats and then he turned to Martha and smiled widely, with his white teeth showing, which made her smile back. He opened the door and stepped inside then he held it open as Martha stepped inside too and he shut the door before he faced her. He had excitement written all over his face as he grinned once more and Martha knew that she must be going some where important otherwise The Doctor wouldn't be acting like a young child on Christmas day.

"Now can you tell me where we are?" Martha asked smiling slightly.

"It's 2005 and you were saying the other day that you wanted to put a face to the name, so I thought why not, but listen closely Martha, we can not use our real names and we can not touch them," The Doctor stated.

"Why not?" Martha asked.

"Because the person you are about to meet, will know me in the future and I can't mess with my timeline. So I'll be called John Smith an-" The Doctor started.

"But you're always called John Smith," Martha interrupted.

"There is nothing wrong with that," The Doctor defended.

"Whatever you say, just at least give me a good name," Martha laughed.

"How about Emily Jones?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded in approval and then The Doctor had set off running up the sets of stairs nearby, leaving Martha running behind, trying to catch up to him. The Doctor finally stopped at a certain floor and he looked at the door numbers as he walked, searching for a certain flat. Martha had just stopped beside him as he stopped infront of a flat door and he scratched the back of his head before knocking. Martha waited patiently as The Doctor looked nervous and took his hands out of his pants pockets, then foot steps were heard from inside the flat and then the door handle was turned.

The Doctor stood still while he held his breath, then the door opened slowly to reveal a blonde haired woman who was holding two cups in her hand and there was someone speaking in another room. The blonde haired woman looked at him curiously and then she looked at Martha as she waited for one of them to speak. The Doctor smiled at her and then he felt happiness spread through him like a wild fire as he said her name.

"Rose Tyler,"

The woman looked confused but scared at the same time as she looked at the skinny man who knew her name, meanwhile Martha had to hold her jaw shut from falling open, as she realised that The Doctor had took her back in time to meet Rose. The voice that was heard stopped for a moment and then foot steps were heard from inside the flat, which snapped Rose out of her trance.

"H-how do you know my name?" Rose asked.

"I... um-" The Doctor started but was cut off.

"Rose, is everything okay?" A man asked.

"Yes Doctor," Rose nodded.

The Doctor that was now stood beside Martha froze as he realised he had came at the wrong time as he was already there with Rose, then before The Doctor could speak a man in a black leather jacket with short black hair appeared next to Rose, with a smile on his face and a plastic arm in his hand. He looked at The Doctor and Martha then Rose looked at The blue eyed Doctor that was stood beside her.

"You didn't tell me you had visitors," The blue eyed Doctor smiled.

"I didn't know I would be having visitors, I've never met these two before in my life," Rose explained.

"Who are they then?" The blue eyed Doctor asked.

"We're um... from the flat down stairs. We just moved in," The Doctor replied quickly.

"But how do you know my name?" Rose questioned.

"I bumped in to your mother Jackie yesterday and she told me I should come around some time for a cuppa," The Doctor lied.

"Oh, alright, come in. You came at the right time, I'm just making some tea now," Rose smiled.

The Doctor smiled back as he stepped inside the flat that he had been in so many times and he looked around as Rose walked back towards the kitchen with the cups in her hands. The blue eyed Doctor walked over to the sofa and sat down and Martha stepped inside, shutting the door behind her, then looked at The Doctor beside her as she moved closer to him.

"So that's Rose Tyler?" Martha whispered.

The Doctor nodded and then he walked over to the sofa as the blue eyed Doctor looked at him then looked back at the plastic arm in his hand. Rose appeared again from the kitchen with a cup in her hand and she smiled as she looked at The Doctor and Martha. The Doctor looked at her as she smiled and he smiled back at her before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't quite catch your names," Rose said.

"I'm John Smith and this is my flat mate Emily Jones," The Doctor replied.

"Okay, do you want sugar in your tea or not?" Rose asked.

"No sugar thanks," The Doctor smiled.

"I'll have the same," Martha nodded.

Rose nodded and then walked back in to the kitchen, at that moment though Jackie walked out of her bedroom in her pink dressing gown and she saw the man and woman in her living room, then she walked in to the kitchen. The Doctor realised that this could all go down hill from there and he looked at Martha as he heard Rose and Jackie talking quitely from the kitchen, then Rose appeared from the kitchen and she looked at them both suspiciously.

"John and Emily, was it?" Rose asked.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded.

"My mum didn't meet anyone yesterday, so who are you two, and what are you both doing here?" Rose asked.

"Well we-" The Doctor began.

"You don't know these people?" The blue eyed Doctor asked.

"No," Rose answered.

"I think you both should leave," The blue eyed Doctor told them as he set the plastic arm down on the sofa.

At that moment though The blue eyed Doctor reached out to put a hand on The Doctor's arm as he was about to lead him to the door, but as the blue eyed Doctor's hand came in contact with him, The Doctor felt a pain in his chest and he gasped as he felt one of his hearts stop working. The blue eyed Doctor instantly felt the pain too and he gasped but he didn't feel anything else and then The Doctor felt his other heart slowing down and he collapsed on to the carpet floor, before the blue eyed Doctor could catch him.

"Doctor!" Martha panicked as she rushed over to The Doctor's side.

"Wait... I thought his name was John," Rose pointed out.

Martha realised what she had done but she ignored them as she fell to her knees beside The Doctor's unmoving form and rolled him over on to his back gently but quickly to see his face was pale. She instantly had a flash back of when she first met him in the hospital where she worked and then she remembered that she had saved him before so she knew how to handle the situation.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

With no response Martha put her hands on The Doctor's shoulders, then shook him gently at first but then harder trying to wake him. She knew something was definitely wrong as he wasn't responding and as he had never collapsed out of the blue before. Rose was standing there watching, feeling helpless and she remembered she had taken a first aid course a while back in high school, but she didn't want to help as she didn't even know who the man in a tight blue suit and converse shoes was.

"Is he breathing?" Rose asked concerned.

Martha leant down towards The Doctor's face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds Martha didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart stop as she felt a vice clamp around her heart. She moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under The Doctor's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she didn't feel anything under her fingertips she blanced and looked up at Rose, Jackie who had now appeared and the blue eyed Doctor.

"He isn't breathing!" Martha told them.

"I'm a Doctor, I can help," The blue eyed Doctor said.

Martha nodded and knew exactly what to do as she was training to be a doctor and as she had done this before, without hesitating she hunched over The Doctor's face, tilted his head back carefully, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Martha took a deep breath and then parted The Doctor's lips, before sealing his soft lips with her own. Martha exhaled a breath in to the Time Lord's unmoving lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then Martha sat back on her haunches.

The blue eyed Doctor put one hand on The Doctor's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. As the blue eyed Doctor applied more pressure on The Doctor's chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow.

"Wait! He has two hearts!" Martha remembered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"That's impossible," The blue eyed Doctor said in monotone.

"No it isn't. He's you from the future," Martha quickly told them.

"That explains this then. If a Time Lord comes in contact with himself in the past or the future, he will cease to exist in the future as he dies in the past," The blue eyed Doctor informed.

"You're not making any sense," Rose said.

"Rose, get over here, I can't help him,"

"But Doctor, you're a Doctor," Rose pointed out.

"But this man is me from the future, we are the same person," The blue eyed Doctor explained.

"What am I meant to do? I-I'm not a doctor!" Rose added.

"All I need you to do is help him," The blue eyed Doctor said softly.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Rose asked.

"I need you to do the breaths while I do compressions," Martha stated.

Rose nodded and then dropped to her knees on the other side of The Doctor while the blue eyed Doctor moved back giving them some space, and Jackie stood at the door as she watched the sceen unfolding. She didn't know if she should call an ambulance or not but she decided to leave it for now. Martha instantly began compressions and when she reached 30 on the left side, she switched to the right and then she sight back breathing heavily. Rose the hesitantly hunched over The Doctor's face, tilted his head back, pinched his nose closed, sealed his lips with her own and blew two breaths in to the future Doctor's lungs.

Just as Rose moved back away from his face, The Doctor gasped loudly and started to cough violently and Martha rolled him on to his side carefully. They all sighed relieved as Martha put a hand on The Doctor's arm and as he opened his deep brown eyes slowly. Every object was blurred beyond familiarity and as The Doctor blinked the unfocused concerned faces of Martha and Rose filled his vision, which made him smile slightly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr," Martha smiled as she playfully tapped The Doctor's arm.

"W-what?" The Doctor groaned groggily.

"Come on Doctor, you need some tea," Rose smiled.

"How do you know my name?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll explain it later, but first you need to rest," Martha told him.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, to tired to try and find out what had gone on in the time that he had been unconscious on the floor. He saw the blue eyed Doctor smile at him and then offer a hand to help him up and then the blue eyed Doctor pulled his hand back as he remembered that they can't touch. The Doctor smiled back at the younger reincarnation and then Martha helped The Doctor up to his feet, then brushed his shoulders down which made him chuckle before he spoke.

"Martha, remind me next time to not interfere with my own timeline,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I know I haven't wrote a story for over a month now but I have a job and I am always busy, but I will try and write more often. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
